The present invention relates to portable power tools more specifically, the present invention relates to battery operated portable power tools.
The use of portable power tools to perform various tasks has become increasingly widespread. One example of such a portable power tool is a wire wrapping tool which is used to form a solderless connection between a wire and an electrical connector or terminal. Newer portable power tools are powered by a battery pack which contains a rechargeable battery. When the rechargeable battery in the battery pack runs down, all the operator need do is replace the battery pack with one containing a fresh battery. In the meantime, the battery pack containing the exhausted battery is placed in a battery charger. Oftentimes, however, a battery charger or a source of electricity for powering the battery charger is not available to the tool operator. Consequently, the operator finds himself without battery power before his job is complete. While standard, non-rechargeable flashlight batteries may be readily available to the operator, the tool operator finds that such readily available batteries are not usable with his portable power tool as they do not fit within the cavity in the battery pack. Additionally, if standard, non-rechargeable flashlight batteries are placed in a battery charger a significant danger of damage to the batteries or to the user is present. Such damage to the batteries might include a leak of caustic acid from the battery casing. The possible damage to the user comes from the potential for explosion when non-rechargeable batteries are placed in a battery charger. As there is nothing on the outside of a power tool battery pack to indicate if rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries are being used, there is a need to prevent the battery pack from being placed in a battery charger when non-rechargeable batteries are contained therein.
It is therefore necessary to provide a portable power tool including a battery pack and battery pack charger which enables utilization of both rechargeable and non-rechargeable batteries but prevents the recharging of non-rechargeable batteries by use of a battery charger.